


Improvise

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean comes to view holidays with dread, but Kurt and Scott have different ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean comes to view holidays with dread as minds buzz with excitement over the arrival of chocolate, beer, eggs or presents. Telepathy ruins surprises as eager minds loosen their shields with reactions ranging from hopefulness to relief to distress. 

Then Kurt arrives with an unspoiled joy and endless amazement over holidays.

"Do you like it?" He asks, bouncing as he gestures around the hallway. Ribbons and wreaths decorate the doorways with lights twinkling beneath the cracks. Tinsel hangs in his hair and across his ears. "I vanted more, but I ran out of boxes."

"I helped!" Scott cries, sticking his head out of their room. "Would you like to decorate the tree with us?"

Their family tradition of piling into the car for a lengthy drive and coming home with pine needles clinging to her coat is long dead. 

A blue and ruby tradition stares her in dead in the face. 

"Do we have to wear ugly sweaters or Santa hats?"

Kurt grins, squirming excitedly as he disappears with a bamf. 

"Where did he get a Christmas tree in August?"

Scott shrugs sheepishly as he points above the doorway where a poorly constructed mistletoe made up from different items sits. 

"We're improvising."


End file.
